Hanging plants are often used as landscaping accents that add color and variety to the decor of a home. While hanging plants can be an attractive addition to any landscape, a wilted or dead plant hanging in an especially visible area is a significant detraction. Further, hanging plants are more likely to dry out and wither if not watered on a regular basis, thus requiring considerably more attention than potted plants or plants placed in the ground around the house. As such, the biggest problem with using hanging plants to decorate a house is the difficulty in regularly providing water to the plants, especially in dry and windy climates.
The prior art is replete with various types of plant stands and self-watering mechanisms. Only a relative few of these inventions, however, are directed specifically to hanging plants, as for example the elevated plant watering apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,731. All of these inventions are either overly complex, costly to manufacture, wasteful of water, unsightly, or incapable of hanging more than one plant at a time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying a plurality of plants in an elevated arrangement.
It is another object of the present invention to deliver a supply of water to the suspended plants on a regular basis while avoiding over-watering and the wasteful use of water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-watering plant carrying apparatus that is manufactured in a plurality of parts for ease of storage, transportation, and assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-watering plant carrying apparatus that is constructed and arranged in an attractive manner so as to function as a yard ornament, in addition to an apparatus for carrying plants.